1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby bottle, and more particularly to a baby bottle having valve means in the bottom to admit air, the value being removable to facilitate cleaning the bottle.
2. Related Art
Conventional baby bottles have a major disadvantage in that as the baby sucks on the bottle, the nipple collapses. Thus, the infant must periodically release the hold on the nipple to permit air to re-enter the bottle.
It has been recognized that it is desirable to permit air to enter the baby bottle from a valve mechanism. Examples of such prior art devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,694,754; 2,669,234; 2,825,479; 3,768,683; 4,401,224; and 4,545,491. The patent appearing to be the closest prior art in appearance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,683, has a solid mushroom-shaped valve with the seal thereon. It has the distinct disadvantage in that it will not seat well and will wobble unless the tolerance is so close that the cost would be prohibitive.